Crimson Dragonslayer
by gohan uzumaki
Summary: Instead of Igneel Natsu is trained by Ravynor the crimson dragon. join Natsu through his adventures with fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the content or characters from FairyTail I only own all of my original ideas and characters

"Natsu"= talking

" _Natsu"=_ thinking

 **The Crimson Dragon slayer**

A young pink haired boy was standing in front of a destroyed village. There were no survivors besides him. A large Black and blue dragon had attacked and all of the most powerful mages had given their all in the fight but the dragon seemed unharmed.

"I guess dragons really are unstoppable" Natsu said to himself.

Then he heard a loud roar and the sound of beating wings. Natsu turned around and hid knowing that if this dragon saw him he might not survive this time.

"Damn I was too late" Natsu heard a deep voice say. "I wonder if I will ever find that cruel black dragon" The voice said.

Natsu walked slowly and fearfully from his hiding spot up to the dragon.

"Um excuse me mister dragon sir, this black dragon you were talking about destroyed my village and I am the only survivor" Natsu said.

" _Well damn if this kid survived an attack by Acnologia he might just be worth training"_ The dragon thought. "Hey kid do you want to be trained by me?" The dragon said.

"Well I guess I have nowhere else to go so yeah I would like to train with you" Natsu said with a large smile.

"Well little guy let's go then but first my name is Ravynor what's your name?" Ravynor said.

"My name is Natsu" The pink haired child said.

"Do you have a last name?" The dragon asked which Natsu responded with a shake of the head. "Then from now on you are Natsu Dragynor" Ravynor said firmly.

Natsu responded to this by smiling and climbing on Ravynor's back as they flew to a large cave by a lake in a forest clearing.

"This is where we will be training Natsu" Ravynor said.

"Um, what exactly are you training me in Ravynor" Natsu asked.

"I will be training you in the magic of Crimson dragonslayer magic and teaching you draconic" Ravynor said to which Natsu responded with a gasp. "Relax you don't actually have to kill me it is just a name" Ravynor said as Natsu sighed.

"Okay then let's get going cause I'm fired up now" Natsu said. "Also what exactly is a crimson dragon, cause I thought they were all elemental based".

"A common misconception that is there is a rare few dragons that have different magic from normal they are called Ancient dragons and I am one but a crimson dragon is like a super fire dragon and we have red flames that can burn most anything and destroys magic" Ravynor explained calmly.

"Whoa" Natsu said. "Now I am really ready let's go" Natsu said excitedly

"This training won't be easy but I like your enthusiasm" Ravynor said.

5 years later Year 777

Natsu was now 10 and could read, write and speak in draconic and English. He had mastered the basics of crimson dragon slayer magic but still had a bit to learn.

"Okay Natsu all you have to do is channel your entire magic into your core and release it now try again Natsu" Ravynor said.

Natsu stood up and got into a fighting stance and then he brought his hands together with his thumbs, pinkies and ring fingers laced as his index and middle fingers were up{think the tiger hand sign from Naruto} Natsu stayed like that for three minutes then he took his hands apart and yelled

"Huuuuahhhhhh" Natsu yelled as loud as he could.

Then he was cover in a crimson aura and his already spiked hair was taller. Besides the spiky hair and the aura nothing else was different at least from the outside.

"Whoa I feel so much stronger is this the power of the Crimson Drive?" Natsu asked.

"Yes Natsu but you can also use your fire to fly like this" Ravynor said hiding the fact that he was very surprised Natsu got this down on his third try.

"Really but I thought you said me flying with my fire would be almost impossible because of the amount of power it would take" Natsu said thinking. "Wait his gives me that much power, sweet"

"You are right the crimson drive gives you the necessary power and control to fly with your crimson flames" Ravynor said happy that Natsu figured it out. "But this is only the second most powerful state of a dragonslayer" Ravynor said as Natsu gasped in awe.

"There is a power I can attain that is stronger than this" Natsu said excitedly.

"Yes this power is known as dragon force and is the strongest a dragonslayer can get" Ravynor explained to Natsu.

"How do I get" Natsu asked wanting to master it.

"This power is no mere toy for your use, with it you will truly be on par with an ancient dragon and you cannot just use dragon force it will take all of your energy and you will take on minor characteristics of dragons being red scales across your arms and face" Ravynor said.

"So I need to unleash my full power and not just enough to go into Crimson Drive right" Natsu said as Ravynor nodded "So I just need to get stronger then" Natsu said as Ravynor smiled.

6 months later July 7th 777

"I am sorry Natsu but I must leave and I cannot tell you exactly why but I am giving you these to help you on your journey" Ravynor said to Natsu as Natsu cried. "This sword was forged with a dragonslayer lacrama in it and was made from crimson dragon fire, it has the capability to absorb magic and kill dragons, its name is Ryusaiga, this wristband will restrict your power so you don't accidently hurt people in the real world also taking it off will immediately give you your max magical energy which will help you get into dragon force once you can, and my final gift to you is this red scarf it will always keep you safe{think Natsu's cannon scarf but red}. Now goodbye my son and go forth as the Crimson dragonslayer Natsu Dragynor" Ravynor said as he flew away

Natsu shouted "Goodbye Dad"

Chapter 1 end

Okay so I know it was a bit dialogue heavy but it needed to be done let me know if you have any feed back or ideas

Also I am trying to make Happy not lame so I am going to give him either a battle mode like Pantherlily and magic extended claws or just some form of magic right a review on your choice. I am doing this because happy was the first exceed you saw but as soon as Lilly got there he became almost useless compared to him.

Also I am working on some dragon slayer secret arts for Natsu and if you have any ideas tell me

Finally if you think Gajeel should just always be in FairyTail and join in Natsu vote yes and if you think not vote no and if you think Gray should be an ice dragonslayer vote yes if not vote no


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the content or characters from FairyTail I only own all of my original ideas and characters

"Natsu"= talking

" _Natsu"=_ thinking

 **The Crimson Dragon slayer**

Two years later January 1st 779

Natsu was walking into a town known as Magnolia. He was wearing a black long sleeve button shirt, white pants, back combat boots, his red scarf, his sword Ryusaiga at his waist, and his black wristband to restrict his power{normal kid Natsu's clothes with the different color scheme and the sword and wristband}. He was wondering out of the woods towards the mage guild he heard about. He wanted to find strong wizards so he could test his strength against them. He had kept training and training so now he was much stronger. Natsu had made it to the guild doors and he heard a loud noise from behind it. As he opened the doors he saw chaos. Everyone was fighting each other.

"This place is awesome" Natsu said as he saw a red haired girl in armor fighting a white haired goth girl.

Then an old tiny man walked up to him.

"Hello young man, are you interested in joining the guild" The old man said happily seemingly not aware of the ass fighting going on in the guild.

"Well originally I just came here to challenge strong wizards but after seeing some of these fights I sure do want to join this guild" Natsu said smiling

"Where and what color do you want your guild mark" the man said

"Red and on my right shoulder please" Natsu said as he rolled up his sleeve.

The man put the stamp on his right shoulder

"My name is Makarov and I am the guild master" The man known as Makarov said

"Wait you're the guild master but you're tiny" Natsu said laughing before he got punched by a giant fist.

Instead of being punched all the way through a wall Natsu activated Crimson Drive and only got thrown through a nearby pillar and got back up immediately.

"Whoa you can grow bigger, that's awesome" Natsu said.

The guild all looked at the newbie that just took a hit from the master and got back up and he had this weird crimson aura

"Why are you guys looking at me like that" Natsu said with a confused look on his face.

"You are fricken glowing pinkie" A black haired boy said.

The black haired boy had on a white jacket with a fur collar over a blue shirt with black jeans and brown boots. At least that is what he had on before. Now he had only his pants and you could see a silver necklace with a sword pendant

"Who you calling pinkie stripper" Natsu yelled before he and the black haired kid jumped at each other. "My names Natsu Dragynor not pinkie" Natsu yelled before punching the black haired kid in the stomach

"And my name is Gray Fullbuster not stripper" Gray said before punching Natsu in the face or at least trying to.

Natsu caught the fist easily and the rest of the guild members gasped. This kid was about the same age as gray and he caught his fist like it was nothing.

"This is my Crimson Drive it makes me much stronger" Natsu said.

"What magic is that" A blue haired girl named levy asked timidly.

"I have Crimson dragonslayer magic so I can use the flames of a crimson dragon ad have the ability of Crimson Drive and dragon force" Natsu said.

"Oh cool you are a dragonslayer I have never met one but I have read about it before" Levy said.

Then everyone said "Welcome to the guild Natsu".

"Thanks" Natsu said smiling.

After the welcome, FairyTail started partying. Natsu was introduced to The Strauss siblings, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lissana, Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberonez, and Laxus Dreyar the master's grandson. He figured out that Mirajane and Erza had a rivalry and they fought a lot, Elfman is pretty much a coward, Cana loves booze even though she is a minor and that Laxus was a dragonslayer.

"Hey Laxus are you a dragonslayer?" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Laxus said.

"You smell like dragon but not quite enough what dragon raised you?" Natsu asked confused

"I wasn't raised by a dragon I had a lightning dragon lacrama in planted in me so I am technically a second generation dragonslayer" Laxus said calmly with an arrogant smirk.

"Cool" Natsu said.

Then Erza walked up to him and said "I couldn't notice that you have a sword and I was wondering if you'd like to spar with me"

"I guess I am not that good at swordplay and I have only been fighting for two years but sure" Natsu said happily.

The kids in the guild all went out back to the field where they fight when the master tells them not to fight inside.

"Okay I want a clean fight and Erza to get her ass kicked" Mirajane said. "And Begin".

Both Natsu and Erza drew their blades and rushed forward. Their swords clashed with Erza's slowly pushing forward. Both of them were very fast but Erza had an advantage on strength. Then Natsu just barely pushed her back and back flipped three feet so they had some distance.

"Well good job but now it's time to show my magic" Erza said. "Requip" She yelled

Then there was a glowing light and her sword was replaced with a spear. Then Erza ran and jabbed at Natsu with her spear. Natsu parried and jumped up to slash with is katana. Just as he was about to hit Erza requiped a shield and blocked it. Natsu was then hit with the spear. There was now a gash on his stomach. The viewers gasped as Natsu didn't even seem to notice the rather deep cut. He was still just laughing in the fight.

"I'm fired up now" Natsu yelled "Crimson Drive!"

The aura appeared and he rushed even faster than before then swiped with his sword but Erza blocked with her shield but was pushed back. The spectators gasped once more as Erza was being slowly pushed. Erza thrust her shield out and jumped back.

"Requip, Beam sword" Erza yelled.

Erza then focused her magic energy and shot it through the sword. Natsu just stood there with his sword pointed at the beam.

"What is that idiot doing" Mirajane said.

"Move you dumbass" Laxus yelled.

But Natsu didn't listen he just stood there. The beam was about to hit him but just as it reached his sword blade it slowly disappeared into Ryusaiga.

"Thanks for that" Natsu said with a smirk. "Now I am going to win this no sweat"

Natsu who still had his Crimson Drive flew up with his red flames. He drew his sword above his head. The rest of the spectators noticed it was glowing red.

"Secret Dragon Sword form Crimson flame burst" Natsu said as fire gathered on his blade.

The red fire completely covered his sword and then he slashed down and the flames shot towards Erza. Erza requiped an elegantly designed shield but even that didn't block the blast the shield just disappeared in a burst of light and era got hit down by the flames. Natsu then fell from the sky and he lost his drive and passed out.

"I guess we should get them to the infirmary" Levy said before Elfman and gray picked them up

Chapter 2 end

So yeah that was the second chapter tell me if it was bad tell me how to improve it

No I am not going to make Natsu be so much stronger than everyone he just has access to Crimson drive so he can get stronger

So far only one person has responded to the vote and now it is down to if you want gray to be a dragon slayer or not.

Also I have decided that Happy will have a battle mode and extendable claws


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the content or characters from FairyTail I only own all of my original ideas and characters

"Natsu"= talking

" _Natsu"=_ thinking

 **The Crimson Dragon slayer**

Lissana and Levy were inside the infirmary sitting next to Natsu and Erza. It had been over an hour since they had passed out and the both of them could wake up at any moment.

"Uggggh" Natsu and Erza said at the same time.

"Oh look whose up" Mirajane said teasingly.

"Shut it goth head" Erza said.

"So Natsu how did you do that?" Levy asked

"What" Natsu said obliviously.

"You absorbed Erza's attack" Lissana clarified.

"Oh yeah my sword Ryusaiga can absorb magic and then I can use that magic in my attacks with it" Natsu said.

"That's so cool" Elfman said.

"Yeah I guess" Natsu said.

Then Natsu and Erza got up and walked out of the infirmary with the rest of the kids. Laxus was sitting outside with his headphones in. Then he took them out when he noticed that the kids were coming out. Although he was a year older than Mirajane and Erza and two years than the rest of them he still hung out with them because there was no one else to hang out with.

"Hey. You finally awake Dragynor" Laxus said looking towards the group of kids.

"Yeah I feel fine but I am out of power, do you have any fire mages here" Natsu asked groggily.

"Yeah Macao over there is a fire mage flame brain" Gray said.

"Thanks ice princess" Natsu said grinning.

Then Natsu walked over to a blue haired man and said "Hey are you a fire mage" Natsu asked tiredly.

"Yeah I am" Macao said.

"I want you to hit me with your strongest attack please" Natsu asked.

"You sure kid?" Macao asked unsurely as Natsu just nodded.

"Ok then" Macao said then yelled "Purple Rain"

A volley of purple balls of fire were about to hit Natsu but then he just sucked all of the fire into his mouth.

"That fire tastes great" Natsu said smiling.

"You can eat fire" The guild said.

"Yeah dragonslayers can eat their element and as I am a crimson dragonslayer I can eat fire" Natsu said.

"That's cool" An older man named Wakaba said.

"So how did you do in that fight with Erza go" Makarov asked.

"Well I guess I won because she dropped first but I passed out from exhaustion so I guess it was a draw" Natsu said thinking.

"Damn you're that strong, good for you" Wakaba said.

"Yeah but I had to get into Crimson Drive" Natsu said sullenly.

"So without that you couldn't have beaten Erza" A man named Alzack said.

"I would have lasted a while but as far as I can see I would have lost" Natsu said.

Then FairyTail just continued to party celebrating their new member. The party lasted long into the night and Natsu eventually fell asleep on a chair.

The next week January 9th

Natsu was walking through the woods with the rest of the kids besides levy who was at the library. They had just pushed two trees apart to get to a clearing by a like

"Why are we here again" Laxus asked.

"I am looking for a place to build a house because I don't have any money to rent a place, and if it is by a lake I can fish for food  
Natsu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok then" Laxus said.

Natsu and the rest of the group then walked over to the trees on the far side of the lake and started knocking tress down with their magic.

"Ice Make Sword" Gray yelled then cut down trees with the ice sword.

"Lightning Dragon Claw" Laxus said before kicking down four trees.

"Requip Durandal" Erza said then a large broad sword appeared in her hands which she used to cut through two trees like butter.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"That was the sword Durandal, it can cut through almost anything" Lissana said.

Then Natsu unsheathed his sword and lit the blade on fire and cut down a few trees before deciding to get to real work.

Natsu sheathed his sword then lit his fist on fire and yelled "Crimson Dragon Exploding Fist".

Natsu continued to punch through tree trunks until there was about twenty or so large trees all together. They then used Erza's and Gray's swords to cut the wood up. They each lifted pillars of wood and placed them down making a thirty foot by thirty foot square they continued to do this until it was about ten feet tall. They then carved the wood to make a roof.

"Hey guys me and Elfman are going to go get Laki to make the adjustments and fuse the wood" Lissana said before running towards the guild.

While they were gone Natsu made a sign and carved Natsu on it. After thirty minutes the three returned. Laki was a wood make mage so she just added decorations to the house made a door and fused all of the wood together to make sure that none of it would fall over.

"Thanks guys" Natsu said then dropped the back pack he had been wearing and pulled out some rope and a hammock.

Inside there was a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and then a living room. Inside the bedroom there was a wall with two hooks on it. Natsu tied the hammock up onto the hooks and jumped on. The hammock held and was super comfy. Natsu walked out and he and the kids walked back towards the guild.

Two months later March 14th 777

"Guys the egg is hatching" Natsu and Lissana said excitedly.

The egg broke and there was a bright light for a second and when the light faded there was a small blue cat with wings that floated down onto Natsu's head.

"Since we are all happy now how bout we name him Happy" Natsu said.

He went home and carved and Happy on to his sign. Natsu brought Happy into his house and he laid down on the hammock with him. They both silently fell asleep.

In the morning when Natsu went to the guild he got a plate of chicken that was completely on fire. While everyone was wondering how that could taste good Natsu thought it was delicious.

"Hey flamebrain fight me" Gray said taking of his shirt.

"Okay let's take this outside ice princess" Natsu said.

They both went outside where Natsu fought Erza on his first day at FairyTail. They got as far apart as they could and stood in their fighting stances. They rushed at each other and Gray went for a punch to the face but Natsu just blocked with his arm and kicked Gray in the stomach. They both backed up from their initial brawl.

"That all you got Stripper" Natsu yelled.

"Shut it Pinkie" Gray yelled clutching his stomach in pain.

"Ice Make Hammer" Gray yelled as he brought a giant ice hammer down on Natsu.

"Crimson Dragon Exploding fist" Natsu said before punching up shattering the ice hammer.

"How did you do that" Gary asked sadly.

"My fire can burn or melt almost anything and also you hit me with ice genius, fire melts ice" Natsu said laughing at Gray.

"Ice Make Lance" Gray yelled shooting the lances at Natsu.

Instead of countering with fire Natsu just drew Ryusaiga and cut through each of the ten lances shot at him.

"Well how bout this, Ice Make Impact" Gray yelled with his hands in his classic position as a large ice hammer fell on Natsu.

"Weak" Natsu yelled while he lit himself on fire melting the hammer.

"Ice Make Arrows" Gray said shooting a volley of ice arrows towards Natsu.

"Crimson Dragon Blazing Talon" Natsu said while kicking the arrows out of the air.

Natsu was just standing there lazily while Gary was wheezing.

"Take this Ice Make Cold Excalibur" Gray said bringing the sword down towards Natsu.

Natsu just lit the blade on fire and shattered the giant ice sword.

"Fine, Ice Make Rampart" Gray said making a large wall out of ice that he was standing on. "Now Ice Make Ice Cannon" Gray yelled shooting a huge blast of ice towards Natsu.

The spectators that came outside after hearing the commotion all thought that Natsu was screwed.

Natsu just looked up and yelled "Crimson Dragon Roar" as a large continuous beam of red fire shot out of his mouth and went straight through the cannon belts and hit gray while melting the ice{just picture the fire dragon roar but red}. Gray fell down off of the wall and Natsu caught him. Gray had passed out. Everyone was shocked at the outcome because Natsu barely seemed phased.

End Chapter 3

Ok guys sorry about this chapter coming this late but yeah. I'm sorry but spring break is almost over so I will be posting less and less often I will get a chapter out on Monday and then one every week or so from then on.

It seems that everybody wanted Gray to be an ice make mage so now he is. I am also asking that if anyone has any cool ideas for techniques Natsu can use write a review with the name and what they do. Finally how was that last fight scene compared to the one with Erza? Soon I will get to where the actual show and manga start. Also I kind of what to do a fight between Natsu and Mirajane but I have no idea what kid Mira can do does anybody?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the content or characters from FairyTail I only own all of my original ideas and characters

"Natsu"= talking

" _Natsu"=_ thinking

 **The Crimson Dragon slayer**

"Well that was interesting" Makarov said while sitting on the bar.

"It certainly was" Macao said.

"I mean sure Gray is a kid but so is Natsu and Natsu destroyed Gray with a smile on his face" Wakaba said.

"Yeah" Max said.

Gray was taken into the infirmary by a few random members and everyone else was laughing at him or congratulating Natsu on his win. Laxus on the other hand wanted to get a fight with Natsu himself but kept silent for the time being. Then a loud bell rang and the entire city was shifting.

"What the heck is that" Natsu yelled excitedly.

"Oh crap that's Gildarts" Wakaba said

"Who's that" Natsu asked.

"Gildarts Clive is the strongest mage in FairyTail besides the master" Macao said.

"Sweet I am going to fight him" Natsu said determinedly.

"Well Natsu is dead" a random member said.

The doors opened and a man with orange hair in a brown cloak walked through.

"Crimson Dragon Exploding Fist" Natsu yelled as he jumped up and brought his fist down o Gildarts.

Just before Natsu's attack connected Gildarts grabbed his arm and threw Natsu out the door.

"Guys what on earth just attacked me" Gildarts asked confused.

"That was just Natsu he is a new member" Cana said.

"Okay" Gildarts said.

Then Natsu came running back into the room with a smile on his face

"Wow you are strong" Natsu said.

"So you're Natsu I assume" Gildarts asked.

"Yeah I am Natsu Dragynor the Crimson Dragonslayer" Natsu said proudly.

"Cool" Gildarts said. "I use Crush magic" Gildarts said smiling.

"Can you train me Gildarts" Natsu asked politely.

"Uh sure kid" Gildarts said.

"Yes" Natsu said excitedly.

Natsu and Gildarts walked to the clearing where Natsu's house was and went to the lake. Gildarts and Natsu smirked then Natsu ran at Gildarts and punched at his face but Gildarts just grabbed his fist, pulled Natsu forward and punched him in the stomach. Natsu recovered quickly then ran back for a kick. Gildarts grabbed his leg and threw him into the air. Natsu flew at least 40 feet into the air then entered Crimson Drive. Natsu then flew down at top speed.

"Crimson Dragon Sword Horn" Natsu yelled as he coated himself in fire.

Gildarts just kicked Natsu upward so he missed. Natsu dropped out of Crimson Drive and stayed on the ground.

"Ugggghhh" Natsu said.

"Good job Natsu, I didn't think you would last that long" Gildarts said.

"Thanks but next time I will beat you" Natsu said.

"Well I got to go on a mission so I will be back in a bit" Gildarts said.

"Okay see you later old man" Natsu said smiling.

One year later October 15th Year 780

Natsu was now thirteen years old now and he had gotten much stronger. He earned the title Salamander while Erza was Titania and Mirajane was the She-Devil or at least she was before her sister Lissana died. It had been 7 months since she had died and Mirajane was still recovering but most people had at least learned to live on for her. Elfman was having the worst time and was crying at Lissana's grave when Natsu walked up.

"Hey stop crying Elfman, she wouldn't want that" Natsu said.

"But I killed her" Elfman cried.

"No you didn't, the monster killed her and you did your best to help her and she wouldn't want you to be like this now come on and man the hell up" Natsu yelled.

"Okay I will try" Elfman said.

Three months later January 22nd Year 781

"Hey Laxus want to break the tie" Natsu asked.

"You know I should be up by one" Laxus said angrily.

"Nope, Master stopped the fight and anyway I was about to destroy you" Natsu said laughing.

"Fine if you're so confident then let's go the lake" Laxus said determinedly.

Natsu and Laxus went to the lake outside Natsu's house with a bunch of spectators. When they arrived they took same time. Then Natsu kicked Laxus in the stomach and back flipped on to a tree branch.

"Wow Natsu really has gotten stronger" Erza said.

"Aye sir" Happy said while eating a fish.

"Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd" Laxus said as he threw a lightning spear at Natsu.

The spear flew at Natsu at breakneck speed. But just before it hit Natsu jumped up.

"Crimson Dragon Talon" Natsu said kicking the spear down. "Nice Laxus" Natsu said laughing.

They both jumped at each other going into a barrage of punches and kicks. Laxus was getting the edge up on Natsu.

"Crimson Dragon Exploding Fist" Natsu yelled punching Laxus in the stomach. "Crimson Dragon Wing Attack" Natsu yelled bringing streams of fire down on Laxus with his arms. "Crimson Dragon Grip strike" Natsu yelled shooting Laxus with red fire. "And finally Crimson Dragon Brilliant Flame" Natsu said throwing a giant ball of fire at Laxus.

"I'm done its time Dragon Slayer Secret Art Lightning dragon Roaring Thunder" Laxus said punching towards Natsu.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade" Natsu said swiping his arms down from above his head making a large sword of fire hitting Laxus and knocking him out.

"Yes now it's 35 to 36" Natsu said before walking into his house and falling asleep in his hammock.

Happy went in and fell asleep in his own hammock.

Three Years Later May 4th Year 784

A sixteen year old Natsu was walking through the streets of Hargeon with Happy.

"I can't believe that guy didn't give us the reward" Natsu said.

"Well he wasn't rich so he couldn't pay and we got that gate key so we did fine" Happy said.

They kept walking until he heard the name Salamander. He ran up there and saw that loser Bora the prominence that got kicked out of Titan Nose.

"Hey loser you're not Salamander" Natsu said.

"Of course I am" Bora said.

"No you are Bora the prominence and you are using charm magic on these girls" Natsu said.

"Hey thanks my name is Lucy" The blond girl named Lucy said.

"You are a celestial wizard right, want this" Natsu said showing her the key.

"Hell yes, but how did you know" Lucy asked taking the key.

Natsu just pointed to her key ring.

"No way are you just giving me the key of Virgo, this totally makes up for that dumb old guy only knocking off thousand jewels" Lucy said excitedly.

"Hey Lucy do you want to join are guild" Happy said.

"Sorry but I am going to join the FairyTail guild" Lucy said as Natsu and Happy looked at each other and laughed. "Hey what's so funny" Lucy said angrily.

"Sorry we are from FairyTail and I am Salamander" Natsu said.

"No way you're the legendary S-class wizard Salamander, can I please join your guild"

"I don't see why not" Natsu said.

End of Chapter 4

SO that's I sorry for the late release and the shorter chapter.

Yeah I hate the daybreak arc so I skipped it.

And yes I made Natsu an S-class mage because he can beat Laxus sometimes so yeah.

I might not do the battle of FairyTail because I like Laxus if you want me to then write a review.


End file.
